Can't Resist Tickles From Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frankenstrike does another tickle experiment, only this time with Rachel, and it's to test her tickle endurance. How will it go? Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)
**newbienovelistRD requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Can't Resist Tickles From Family**

Rachel entered the house after a long day. "I'm home!" She called out, knowing some of the aliens were around. Swampfire was the first to come out.

"Hey, sis," he said, wrapping her up in a hug and she returned it. "It's just a few of us today. The others are still up at Headquarters."

"Okay," she said.

"Long day?" He asked.

"A little bit," she said. "My brain's still trying to align itself."

Swampfire chuckled at that before watching her head to the kitchen and he headed for the living room.

Rachel had just gotten herself some water and sat at the island in the kitchen. "Whew!" She sighed. "At least I have the next three days off."

"That's good," said a voice she recognized, but she still jumped as she hadn't expected someone behind her. She saw Frankenstrike grinning at her.

"Hey, big guy," she said in greeting.

"Long day?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said.

He grinned wider and suddenly picked her up, making her yelp a bit in surprise before she smiled and hugged him and he returned the hug. "Rachel, I was wondering if you could help me with a tickle experiment," he said suddenly.

She was curious, but also had a knowing look on her face. "I had a feeling that was on your mind," she said. "You've haven't done any tickle experiments in a bit."

"This one is going to be a bit different," he said. "I'm curious about tickle endurance."

She was confused. "Um, I don't quite get what you mean," she admitted.

"Well, you know how Ben resists laughing when he's being tickled but then gives in when it becomes too much?" He asked.

Now she was following. "You want to know if I can do the same?" She asked.

"Yes," he said.

Rachel now looked unsure. "Frankenstrike, I'll freely admit, my tickle endurance is zero," she said. "I can't resist laughing when I'm being tickled."

He smiled at her honesty. "Do you think you could try though?" He asked gently.

She saw she wasn't going to get out of it and she sighed. "Well, okay," she agreed. "Just don't make pass out."

"You know I wouldn't do that," he said as he guided her to his lab and lifted her up onto the lab table, gently locking the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. "Are the cuffs too tight?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, they're fine," she said as he removed her socks. She had already removed her shoes earlier, so that made it easier for Frankenstrike as he then lifted up her shirt to the bottom of her ribcage. He then gave his signature grin and reached for her neck, gently lifting up her head and brushing aside her hair before he began tickling her neck.

Rachel immediately scrunched her shoulders up to protect her neck as she tried not to laugh, but had a very hard time stifling her giggles, especially since Frankenstrike's hands were trapped by her shoulders and his fingers were still wiggling into her neck. He then pulled his hands away gently and Rachel took some deep breaths before feeling something brush on her neck and she scrunched her shoulders back up again, seeing the scientist was now using a large feather.

"Which is harder to resist?" Frankenstrike asked. "Hands or feathers?"

Rachel worked harder to stifle her giggles. "They both tickle just as bad!" She managed to say before she redoubled her efforts to not laugh.

Frankenstrike chuckled. "You always give honest answers, don't you?" He said, giving her another breather.

She caught her breath after a moment. "I try to," she said.

She suddenly felt him tickle her underarms with his fingers and she squirmed hard, but her restraints stopped her from escaping as she couldn't help letting her giggles come out a bit. Because of that, when he switched to feathers and tickled her underarms with the feathers, she giggled a bit louder, but managed to hold a huge laugh in.

Frankenstrike then gave her another breather and she rested a bit. "Told you my tickle endurance was zero," she said with a small smile.

He chuckled. "Not totally," he said. "You have a stronger resistance than you think."

"Then why would I laugh right away when you would all start tickling me?" She asked.

"Probably because we always went for your stomach, which is your tickle spot," the scientist alien answered. "Plus, you always liked it, so you almost never tried to resist, other than trying to get away from us."

"True," Rachel agreed.

She then felt him start tickling her ribs and she let out a squeaky giggle that made him laugh heartily. "You can't stop laughing, can you?" He teased her.

She shook her head in response and he began tickling her sides, making her squirm harder now, especially when he brought out the feathers again. She didn't know how she resisted laughing, but she somehow did, exhaling in relief when the scientist gave her another breather.

"This is getting harder," she said with a small laugh. "I don't think I can withstand much more, Frankenstrike."

He smiled and let her rest for about fifteen minutes before tickling her knees with his fingers and Rachel let out a startled yelp before her giggles got much louder and grew as Frankenstrike tickled her calves and her feet with his fingers before switching again to feathers.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Rachel giggled, letting her giggles out but Frankenstrike saw that her loudest laugh was about to be let loose.

Chuckling, he stopped and she saw he was about to go for her stomach. "You're doing pretty good," he said.

"Yeah, until you go for my ultimate spot," she said in-between breaths.

He grinned. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He said teasingly as he hands tickle-attacked her stomach fiercely, but still gently.

Rachel's endurance flew out the window and she couldn't resist anymore. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed. "FRANKENSTRIKE! CAN'T…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He grinned hugely this time. "Tickle, tickle!" He teased her playfully. "Let that laugh free."

Rachel did so and her laughter echoed off the walls of the lab and grew louder when she felt the feathers on her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frankenstrike continued tickling her for a bit before stopping and releasing her. Rachel sat up and breathed hard and felt the scientist rub her back. She enjoyed it until he suddenly brushed his fingers over her shoulder blades and she giggled. "Ah, your shoulder blades are ticklish?" He asked.

"Along with my upper back, yeah," she said.

He chuckled and began squeezing her shoulders gently and she sighed in gratitude as the massage helped her fully relax. She then felt him pick her up.

"Thank you, Rachel," said Frankenstrike.

"You're welcome, big brother," she said, snuggling into the hug that he now gave her. "Now you know I can't resist tickles from family."

He chuckled. "So true, little sister. So true."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
